Eleminx
Eleminx is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Elementumsapien from the planet Elementum. Appearance Eleminx has a similar appearance to that of an orange Sphinx from Greek mythology. His body is lion-like, he possesses wings, as well as a golden scorpion's tail. His main is black and he has six golden horns protruding from the sides of his face. His wings have black webbing and golden spikes. His front legs have green designs that look like tribal tattoos, while his back feet are green with a fire-like pattern. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his left shoulder. Abilities Eleminx has many abilities that can be based on an element: *Eleminx can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches, and can breathe fire. *Eleminx can manipulate and generate ice. Eleminx can control the ice he generates at will. He can also generate ice beams from his hands which he can manipulate. He can form manipulable ice constructs from the ground by touching it. He can freeze objects just by touching them. He is capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. He can attack with an "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. He can also breathe ice. *Eleminx can manipulate and produce lightning and electricity. He can launch them in electrical blasts, and is capable of generating a large energy blast surrounding him. He can use his electricity for various needs, such as shocking/shoving/launching enemies/objects, creating protective force fields, telekinetically move objects, read minds by sensing the the electrical pulses of his mind, and mind control others by altering the electric pulses. He can also absorb electrical energy and relaunch attacks. Eleminx can also become pure energy in order to teleport/enter electrical cables. He can also enhance his electricity for electrical punches, and breathe electricity. *Eleminx can control the ground on earth and earthen materials, such as sand, rocks, etc. His earth powers allow him to create tremors, and eruptions. He can also generate earthquakes, and breathe earth. His earth powers makes him an excellent digger. *Eleminx can manipulate energy for offensive/effensive purposes. He can also breathe energy. *Eleminx can manipulate water in all sorts ranging in forms of whips, blades, etc. He can also absorb water or moistures, and breathe water. Since he also has water powers, he can stay unlimited underwater. *Eleminx has the ability to manipulate metal. He can also turn into metal increasing his durability and metallic powers. His metal mimicry allows him to manipulate the atomic structure of metal, allowing him to create weapons on his body parts. He can also cause metal constructs on the ground, as well as generate molten metal. *Eleminx can manipulate and generate smoke. Because of his smoke powers, he is immune to smoke-based attacks. He can also transform into smoke, allowing him to become intangible, and breathe smoke. *Eleminx can manipulate plants for a variety of purposes, including trapping enemies, making an escape route, or blocking incoming attacks. He can generate vines from the ground that traps enemies and generate seeds to create another vine. *Eleminx can control gravity to manipulate the weight and motion of objects, allowing him to suspend and levitate targets in the air, send them flying back or fourth, or slam them down to the ground with hand gestures. His control over gravity allows him to change its direction, allowing him to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling. He can also place objects into an orbital track, causes them to fly in circles at various speeds. When using his powers, he emits an aura of hazy energy. He can even form this energy into walls, barriers and domes. Eleminx can use the laws of general relativity to his advantage, and can reduce the speed of objects (or, in some cases, creatures) to nothing even if they were moving at the speed of light before. If he is not careful, however, this can create a black hole. Eleminx can make matter or energy orbit around him. *Eleminx can create devastating wind blasts and tornados. He can eject powerful winds, as well create strong vacuums. He can also suck air and breathe wind. *Eleminx has powers based on form, allowing him to shapeshift into any form, change size at will, stretch his body, and regenerate. *Eleminx can copy the powers of others. *Eleminx can manipulate shadow. He can turn into shadow allowing him to camouflage. *Eleminx can manipulate and generate light. He can manipulate light in order to become invisible. Eleminx possesses to wings that provides the ability to fly. Eleminx has sharp claws, teeth, and tail. Eleminx can climb walls. Eleminx has enhanced strength, durability, agility, speed, and jumping. Weaknesses If Eleminx manipulates the gravity of an opponent or object enough, he can accidentally create a black hole. He is not able to undo this despite his impressive ability of creating it. If Eleminx shoots water at electric stuff, he will be electrocuted since water conducts electricity. Eleminx's photokinetic invisibility is not foolproof, as he can be covered by certain materials. Etymology * Eleminx's name is a mix of the words "Element" and "Sphinx". * Eleminx's species names comes from the word "Elementum", meaning elements. * Eleminx's planet name also comes from the word "Elementum" meaning elements. Trivia * Eleminx was inspired by the mythological creature, Sphinx, as well as the Riddler from DC.